


Fanmixes For "Like Stone"

by afteriwake



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Two fanmixes for the fic "Like Stone" by Cornerofmadness.





	Fanmixes For "Like Stone"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791479) by [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness). 

> These fanmixes were made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**The Smashing Pumpkins -** _The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning_  
**Disturbed -** _Stronger On Your Own_  
**Tracy Bonham -** _Tell It to the Sky_  
**Barns Courtney -** _Glitter & Gold_  
**Jon Hopkins -** _Abandon Window_  
**P!nk -** _Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_  
**Shinedown -** _Through The Ghost_  
**Halestorm -** _Beautiful with You_  
**Abney Park -** _My Life_  
**Splashdown -** _Ironspy_  
**Creed -** _Don't Stop Dancing_  
**Soft Cell -** _Tainted Love_  
**Linkin Park -** _Numb_  
**Tin Electric -** _Hurt (Start The Violence Mix)_  
**Bill Withers -** _Lean on Me_  
**Simple Plan -** _Welcome to My Life_  
**Trust Company -** _Downfall_  
**Portishead -** _Wandering Star_  
**Gerard Way -** _Hazy Shade of Winter (feat. Ray Toro)_

[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/like-stone-part-1-a-fic-inspired-buffyverse-mix)

**Nine Inch Nails -** _Dead Souls_  
**Faithless -** _Insomnia_  
**Cat Stevens -** _Father And Son_  
**Twenty One Pilots -** _Heathens_  
**Disturbed -** _Saviour of Nothing_  
**Pat Benatar -** _Heartbreaker (Remastered)_  
**S. J. Tucker -** _Cheshire Kitten (We're All Mad Here)_  
**Alice Cooper -** _Welcome to My Nightmare_  
**Halestorm -** _Heart Of Novocaine_  
**Trapt -** _Headstrong_  
**Stabbing Westward -** _Haunting Me_  
**Seether & Amy Lee -** _Broken_  
**Emilie Autumn -** _Dead is the New Alive_  
**Dropkick Murphys -** _Rose Tattoo_  
**Shinedown -** _MONSTERS_  
**Conway Twitty -** _That's My Job_  
**Linkin Park -** _Leave Out All The Rest_  
**Five Finger Death Punch -** _I Apologize_  
**Woodkid -** _Run Boy Run_

[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/like-stone-part-2-a-fic-inspired-buffyverse-mix)


End file.
